Reflections
by DarkDramaLady
Summary: Lily Potter nee Evans is forcing people to write reflections about their death on the anniversary of their death. A Battle of Hogwarts remembrance story. Characters are the first two chapters
1. Fred Weasley

**Hey guys, so yeah, this is another story, it is a Battle of Hogwarts memorial fic, and might have three or four chapters, two for sure (this one and Nymphadora). Anybody who follows me as an author, I apologize for not updating my other fic, I'm just not very good with commitments, sorry :/ Also, I apologize if this is OOC, I'm not very good at writing funny characters... anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The day? May 2nd

The year? Two thousand twelve

My name? Fred Weasley the first (oh, how I love saying that)

Years after death? Fourteen years on the dot.

My story . . . Fourteen years ago, on May second 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, I Fred Weasley, prankster, twin, son, and brother, died, no, I was killed, murdered, I was brutally murdered! *dramatic stage stagger*

I'm not really sure where I am right now, just that everyone who did is here, not that it's heaven or anything, (that was apparent when all the Death Eaters and Voldemort came) I think that it's just a place where departed souls go. But the sweet thing is, George's ear is up here!

Anyway, I guess that reason Mrs. Potter wanted us to write this was as a reflection (Prongs seems to think McGonagall put her up to it, but I think she came up with it all by her little lonesome. Of course I wouldn't say that to him, I've only finally achieved full Marauder status. I am proud to say that I am Gred, the TRUE fourth marauder. (Apparently Padfoot did something real bad to Pettigrew when he died, and nobody has seen hide nor tail of him since.)

****not on paper****

"Fred, are you reflecting, or are you talking about being a marauder?" Mrs. Potter's said from right above Fred.

Fred looked flustered, "oh, yes Mrs. Potter, working very hard on my reflection! You can go now!" he said to her.

Mrs. Potter just shook her head and laughed to herself, "just like James."

While Fred mumbled to himself, "dang that woman's good, almost as good as Mom." Before turning back to his paper and actually starting to reflect.

****back on paper****

Okay, so I better start working on my reflection, or else Mrs. Potter is going to be on my tail. So I guess I'm said that I'm dead, I mean, who wouldn't be? But George? Merlin, he definitely, got the worst half of it, not looking in a mirror for three years? Ooo that had to have been tough, (but he did do a good job of hiding it). In the very beginning after my death, I just wanted him to do some prank, have someone cheer him up, he needed to get out of that depressed state, I really didn't want him to join me here. George needs to live twice as long, once for him, and once for me. Happily enough the perfect person came along, Angelina.

Oh, about Angelina, of course she's pretty, she is! Sweet Merlin is she pretty! But I always knew that George was infatuated with her, it was always George and Angelina in my head. Going with her to the Yule Ball, I did that for George, I danced with her once, the rest of the time she was with George. Ange and I were just friends.

Talking about George and Ange, naming there son Fred the second? Merlin! That was bloody unbelievable! I can't believe they did such a thing! I always go and play with little Freddie. Oh, speak of the devil! (No, not Voldemort) little Freddie is waking up! Bye!

Fred Weasley  
Mischief Managed

* * *

**Hello, I hope that you enjoyed this little story, please review and tell me what you think, a smilie face or frowny face will suffice. Thank you!  
-skaterofthebooks**

PLEASE review, if you do, you shall get Draco, and cookies, who doesn't want Draco and cookies? Yum... (oh, if you like girls, you can get Hermione)  



	2. Nymphadora

**Author Note:** Before I get started I would just like to thank every one who has reviewed this story telling me to get the next chapter up, it is because of you guys (An Alexandrine, iheartweaslytwins, Callidora-Malfoy, Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley, Dobwig the HouseOwl as well as Call-Me-Anything, and AddictedToTheScript) that I finally got it up! I actually had this sitting written up until the end of the flashback in my binder. I just never typed it up, but now that my flashdrive broke I'm retyping everything, so I just thought, oh, what the heck, and I typed this up as well! So here it is.

Oh, and yeah, I know it is no longer May 2nd, but for this, just pretend that it is.

* * *

The day? May 2nd

The year? 2012

My name? T-Ny-T-Nymph-TO-NYMPHA- *out loud* "CURSE YOU REMUS" –Nymphadora Lupin (yeah, I married the ass who made me write out that god awful name I am cursed with!) nee Tonks.

Years since death? 14

My story? Number one, poor, poor James, being the husband of Lily, why oh why did she make us do this. And REMUS! Why I may love him, I HATE HIS BALLS right now! Enchanting my stupid quill to force me to write out that cursed name that starts with the fourteenth letter of the alphabet. Grrr! He is so going to get it.

Well anyways, I guess I better start reflecting on my death, and be a nice little girl like Lily expects us all to be; or else she might do something nasty to me. Interesting fact, spells work here, and they hurt just as much as they do on Earth. Okay, so back to reflecting, I guess when I first realized that I was dead, my first thought was of Teddy and Remus.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Remus? Remus? Where are you? Remus!"

Nymphadora ran into the building that appeared in front of her tripping over the umbrella stand that stood precociously on three legs right next to the door. Nymphadora immediately tensed, getting ready for the immanent yelling that she knew would come; but it never did.

When she was finally able to look around her she realized that she was in 12 Grimmauld Place, but it was a lot cleaner. Unknown to her, but this was how Grimmauld Place looked after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kreacher cleaned it up, plus some, (for example, anything "dark" or unpleasant was removed.) Once realizing this she ran upstairs to where Remus stayed when he was here . . . empty. Nymphadora got more rushed, if she was here, he HAD to be here! She saw him die with her own eyes!

It finally sunk in, Remus was dead, she was dead; she fell to ground, Teddy was alone in the world, with only her mother out there for him, her mother and Harry. Teddy was orphaned.

Suddenly a voice said, "Come on Dora, don't cry, Teddy will be alright, Andy will take good care of him, and so will Harry. Come on baby girl, don't cry."

Nymphadora quickly looked up, "Dad?" She asked hesitantly.

A spruced up version of Ted Tonks looked back at her, "Yeah honey?"

"What are you doing here?" Nymphadora whipped the tears that had pooled up out of her eyes.

"I'm here because you need comforting, you have just experienced a traumatizing ordeal, and I am here for you."

"But where is 'here'?"

"Where do you think you are?"

"Well, it looks like 12 Grimmauld Place, but it can't be, because Walburga Black is no longer hanging in the living room, and to top that off, it's clean. So where are we really?"

Ted waited a moment before answering, pondering what to say, in the end he said, "When I come to this place what I see is the Hufflepuff common room. And even though this man only just got here, I think that he will do a much better job at explaining it then I ever will be able to do." With that Ted turned and walked out of the room. A moment later Remus entered, Ted stayed behind and closed the door after him.

As Remus walked into the room Nymphadora rushed to him, and to put it frankly, pounced on him; hugging his neck with all her might.

Remus looked momentarily baffled, but then laughed and swung her around, euphoria filling both of them with glee.

But the joy vanished from Nymphadora's face as quickly as it appeared. "Remus," she said again, but this time it was barely audible, just a whisper, floating in the breeze.

Remus gently put her down with a questioning look etched upon his face.

"Remus," she repeated, "We're dead . . . we're actually dead. Tha – tha – that means," She started silently sobbing.

Remus gently patted her on the back as he hugged her, murmuring kind somethings into her ear. Nymphadora continued crying, every once in a while you could make out a semi-coherent word, "Teddy . . . orphan . . . scared . . . dead . . . Harry . . . Mum . . . Teddy." Finally they both just sat down, leaning against the wall, Nymphadora leaned her head on Remus's shoulder, and he leaned his on hers.

After a really, really, really long time of Nymphadora sobbing on Remus's shoulder, she was able to her herself under control.

Suddenly she turned to Remus and looked at him funny, in return he looked at her quizzically, while asking, "What?"

"Oh nothing, just when I was talking to my dad he said that you might now what, or where really, we are," She said, nonchalance embedded in her voice.

Remus straightened his back, looked Nymphadora in the eye, and when into 'Professor Lupin' mode, "Now, before I can tell you my theory, I need to know what you see around you," he started. After Nymphadora told him he continued with a little glint of happiness that he always got when he got something correct, "Okay, so what my theory is, is that this room, area, thing, place, is a place where you see the place where the biggest, or most important moment of your life occurred.

"For your dad it's the Hufflepuff common room because that was where he decided to ask out your mom. For me, it's well," he started getting a little uncharacteristically nervous, after some prodding from Nymphadora he continued, that professor confidence all gone, he murmured into his chest, "Well, I also see twelve Grimmaud Place," as Nymphadora cooed, Remus straightened up and resumed, 'Professor Lupin' mode with gusto, "So continuing on, I see what I see because it was here I-" and then he diminished into an almost inaudible mumble which is where it stayed for the next few words, "It was where I realized that I loved you, and also where you got me to go out with you," back to 'Professor Lupin' mode, "and that is," or maybe not, "and that is why this place is so important to me, it was a new start." And NOW back to 'Professor Lupin' mode, "Okay, so now that you have heard my theory, why don't you tell me why you see what you see."

As Nymphadora partially whipped the completely lovey dovey, drowning in adorableness look on her face, she said, almost cooed actually, "Aww! Remus!" After a slightly disappointed look from Remus she continued, "Fine. Well following your theory I see this place because it's were I fell in love with you." Remus turned beet red. "It's the truth Remus! You wanted the truth didn't you?" He nodded. "Well then you got it! Now enough schooling is there any way that we can look at Teddy, or the battle. Is it still going on, who won? Come on, come on, let's go!"

Remus laughed at her exuberance and showed her the way to where the rest of the dead were.

*End flash back*

* * *

"Tonks, tonks, TONKS! . . . NYMPHADORA!" Lily was waving her hands in front of Nymphadora who was staring into empty space, her eyes glazed over, her quill loosely held in her hand.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" She jerked out of her trance.

"Sorry Tonks, you weren't responding to anything, I was starting to get worried."

"Oh, I was just thinking, reflecting actually."

"Good job! Did you finish your reflection? If yes I can take it!"

Nymphadora looked at her sheet; she barely had anything written, "No, not yet, I still need to write a few more things down."

"Okay, I'll come around later."

"Bye Lily!"

And with that Nymphadora bent down over her paper once again and started writing.

* * *

*On paper*

Once dead I first arrived at this place which for each person looks different. There I met my dad, and Remus. Remus and I talked for a while. He helped me get over the shock of death.

Once we got out here, I got a warm welcome from James and Sirius, even Fred Weasley was there.

*Nymphadora stops and cogitates for a few moments*

Teddy's dating Victorie Weasley, Bill and Fluer's daughter. He looks really happy, but I see him sometimes, it isn't as bad now, but when he first got old enough to understand that he was orphaned, as he looked at all the Weasley's and their families, he got this look on his face, and I just knew that I was wishing for us to be there. To be with him.

But Harry does such a wonderful job! When mum died and joined us up here Harry legally adopted Teddy. It makes me so happy that he has been able to find joy and happiness in Victorie, with Harry and Ginny and their children, and at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Nymphadora (CURSE YOU REMUS!) Lupin

* * *

**Author Note: **Whenever I wrote "CURSE YOU REMUS" I thought, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" :P

Anyways, what did you think of that? A lot longer than the first chapter, huh?

Reviewers get Matt Smith or David Tennant, or if your into girls you get chocolate. (I don't feel like thinking of a girl, oh! I know! You get Evanna!)


End file.
